


Velvet, Glitter, And A Pink Feather Boa

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Bar, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadet Apollo decides to go to a gay bar.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet, Glitter, And A Pink Feather Boa

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: November 6, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: November 11, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Glen Larson and Universal do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1139  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [LJ Second Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/308177.html) for [Slvrbld747](slvrbld747.livejournal.com). Pairing: Apollo/Starbuck. Prompt: Gay Bar (Unexpected Meeting).

Apollo hesitated.

Did he really want to do this?

He ran a hand nervously through his red-streaked hair, silver glitter sparkling around his eyes like moonlight kohl. The glitter was the fashion of the moment on the nightclub scene and was a good disguise, along with his hair. He wore a dark-blue crushed velvet coat with a lace-ruffled shirt, extremely tight matching pants, pink feather boa, and silver boots.

Just about as far away from an Academy cadet as you could get.

He watched as people entered _Club Maxima_ , alone and as couples, a few leaving but usually with someone. Despite the flamboyance of the patrons, the club itself was low-key, only a small sign announcing its name on a small brass plaque on the railing. Stairs led down to the club.

Apollo could feel himself chickening out. He should just turn around and go back home and enjoy his weekend pass and forget about this crazy plan. He had the house to himself with his father aboard the _Galactica_ and his mother, Athena, and Zac away visiting their relatives.

After all, he was risking expulsion and disgrace for his family. It was why this club was under-the-radar and didn’t advertise in the newsholos or use a big, flashing sign.

It was a gay bar, and gays were a disapproved segment of society.

They certainly couldn’t openly serve in the military.

Apollo suddenly grew angry at the injustice of it all. Tired of being afraid, he left the comfort of the shadows while tossing the boa back, and bounced down the steps.

He pushed open the door and walked down a dingy hallway, opening another door, nearly blasted back by the explosion of music. He leaned forward and marched in.

Strobe lights pulsed throughout the large room, a bar set along one wall. Full-length mirrors lined the walls, reflecting gaudily-garbed patrons dancing on the floor, using colorful strings stretched between their hands to create geometric shapes.

Apollo saw feathers and diamonds and glitter and capes. The male bodies wore mesh shirts and tight pants and silk scarves. Some men wore dangling earrings or thigh-high boots or very tight shorts.

Apollo felt almost conservative in his choice of dress. Well, the boa helped. He drifted over to the bar, one of the ‘tenders shouting over the music, “What’s your poison?”

“Libran Strawberry Delight!”

The bartender nodded, whipping up the ruby-red drink and setting it in a champagne flute in front of Apollo as he dunked a fresh strawberry into the glass.

Apollo took a sip, pleased at the taste.

He watched the dancers, their intimacy almost blush-worthy.

Apollo wondered at his decision to come here. He wasn’t interested in leaving with anyone…unless he was blond and smoked fumerellos.

Apollo sighed. Ladies’ man Starbuck would not be receptive to his Academy roommate’s sexual advances. Starbuck would not report him, but things would never be the same.

No, he was just interested in being part of the scene, among others who felt the same way he did and wouldn’t scorn him for that.

And then he saw him.

Platinum-blond shoulder-length hair, golden glitter around his eyes and face, wearing a faun-colored coat and matching tight pants. His shirt was ruffled, and golden boots sparkled as he danced, long, topaz earrings bouncing madly as he gyrated.

_Starbuck?!_

Apollo nearly dropped his glass, then emptied the contents in one swallow.

He watched Starbuck’s movements as he got close to a silver-haired man in purple silk, the blond laughing as he bumped hips with his dance partner.

Confusion raced through Apollo. Starbuck was gay? By the Lords of Kobol!

He ordered another Libran Strawberry Delight, eyes never leaving Starbuck.

He was so _happy!_ No fear, no self-loathing…of course, he had no family to worry about, but he _did_ have a military career to be concerned about.

Apollo wished that he could be more like Starbuck.

“Pretty nice, huh?” asked the bartender, combing his fingers through his salt-and-pepper beard.

“Huh?”

The man nodded toward Starbuck. “Dirk’s real popular.”

_Dirk? What is he, a vidporn star?_

“Uh, yeah. Really stunning.”

“You’d have a chance with him.” At Apollo’s puzzled look he said, “You’re stunning, too.”

Apollo blushed at the bartender’s wink. He drank the flute dry and put it down on the bar. He stood up and went out to the dance floor.

Starbuck was enjoying the dance when Apollo smoothly took Silver Hair’s place, the other man already distracted by someone new.

Starbuck turned his head to Apollo, blue eyes widening.

“Hello, Dirk.”

Starbuck grinned. “Hello…?”

“Richard.”

“A nice, strong name.”

“Thank you.” Apollo took out a pair of blue strings and began weaving them through his fingers as he danced. His face was impassive but his heart was triphammering.

Starbuck grinned and began his own dance with his own strings, their yellow color matching his hair before he’d dyed it platinum.

Like everything with them, whether it was flying or playing Triad or bantering, they fell into a rhythm.

The strobe lights flashed across Starbuck’s face and body, highlighting his sparkling eyes.

Apollo felt relaxed. Starbuck was his perfect partner. The blond wasn’t objecting to dancing together. Maybe he was attracted to him…

His heart was hopeful, but he wasn’t going to presume anything. He was the Scion of the House of Adama, privileged and famous beyond measure, yet he didn’t feel that gave him instant cachet with Starbuck. Starbuck wasn’t impressed with things like that.

Would he, Apollo, be enough for his friend?

Starbuck danced close, their groins nearly touching.

Apollo smiled.

The golden glitter sparkled around Starbuck’s eyes. He smiled in response and danced around Apollo, his back brushing up against Apollo’s back and buttocks, ending up in front with a wicked glint in his eyes as he flipped the boa.

“You were made for pink feather boas.”

Apollo laughed and felt a-tingle with excitement, the beat of the music throbbing in his bones. He enthusiastically met every move, Starbuck smiling even brighter.

As they came together, Starbuck whispered, “Ready to leave, Richard?”

“Yes, Dirk,” Apollo whispered back.

& & & & & &

Mouths met, fingers sliding through silky platinum or streaks of cherry, caressing smooth skin while two bodies joined and moved.

Long earrings dangled and jingled softly, sparkling in the moonlight coming through the window of Apollo’s bedroom. Apollo laughed at their delicate, chiming music, his legs wrapping around his lover’s as Starbuck’s eyes danced merrily while he wound the pink boa around Apollo’s throat and gently tugged him up for a deep, electrifying kiss...

& & & & & &

As Apollo fell asleep in Starbuck’s arms, he was grateful that he had been courageous enough to enter _Club Maxima_ this night.

Not to mention joining in the dance.

Oh, yeah, and the one on the dance floor, too.


End file.
